


super beatdown: Deapool Vs Loki

by Supersaiyanhero



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Loki (Norse Mythology) - Fandom
Genre: Beatdown, Gen, inspired by Batinthesun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyanhero/pseuds/Supersaiyanhero
Summary: not mine.
Kudos: 2





	super beatdown: Deapool Vs Loki

**Author's Note:**

> not mine.

So, this is what happens because of oversaturation, you end up in some fictional death battle with various characters. I mean, I get my popularity for cosplayers and lonely fans. This is a little too much, I cannot even imagine Even Wiz and Boomstick got tired my antics and wanted me to lose. Hell, I wanted to be done with this stupidity. Still, it is nice to get the good press, especially all the craziness in the comics. Besides, this is a great place to relax, get some chimichangas and wait out this stupid ass pandemic! Anyway, just enjoying my Chimichanga out in a park near the Seattle convention center, what could possibly go-

_*BOOOM*_

Oh, come on, this place never gets any attention elsewhere in media saves for clashes at the conventions.

“No way,” I looked up and saw a figure in green and gold. “Dammit Thor, why couldn’t you keep him locked up, and he does not even look like Tom Hiddleston.” I quip, pulling out my katanas. I figured they would be more useful than my pistols, especially as they could disable healing factors.

“Oh, if it isn't the clown in the red suit,” Loki scoffed. How dare he be misrepresented in the mortal’s feeble entertainment. The people gushing at the Seattle convention center had irritated him by asking for pictures and autographs. Well, a few magical bombs would do the trick. He was about to launch more energy and unleash some snakes when he felt a tingly feeling.

“You messed up my Chimichanga, prepare to die,” I yelled. This was going to be a lot of fun. I could see people pulling out their phones. Loki continued to blast at me as I dodged using my magnificent martial arts abilities. I was so caught up I did not realize there was an ice bolt heading towards me. I looked and saw that my arm was off.

Oh, now everyone starts screaming and running. Hentai and furries brushed off, but a severed arm is what causes people to run!? I thought Americans had no problem with violence.

“You should be dead,” Loki bellows as I twist my arm back in. I have one last bullet left in my gun. I fire.

“That’s it? You are a terrible shot,” Loki mocks as he starts punching me. Thank god for my healing factor.

Truth be told, I was not aiming for you,” I laugh. A portal opens and several Asgardians step out. They quickly subdue the leather pant wearing trickster god and cart him away, his grumbling overheard. Peace and quiet. Now where to get a chimichanga and some Golden girls fanart? It is Comicon, they exist.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback appreciated.


End file.
